


Alone Time

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Farting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, also spoilers for the comic, fart kink, if you haven't read issue 43 yet, this is actually DickFarty and not RickMorty but where's the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: spoilers for Rick and Morty comic issue #43: Dick and Farty finally make it out of the prison. Instead of seeking revenge on Rick C-137, Dick decides to take a break at one of his secret hideouts and enjoy some alone time with his Farty.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been checking out my tumblr ([@ramheavenandhell](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/)), I wasn't joking when I posted about the [Rick and Morty comic issue #43](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/post/179750994241/rick-and-morty-comic-issue-43) and said that I ship these two now! Here's the solid proof for it.  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: [spoilers for Rick and Morty comic issue #43](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Rick-and-Morty/Issue-43?id=142739), Rick(Dick)/(Skunk)Morty (aka Farty), PWP smut, toys, oral, anal, fart kink, too, I guess  
> 

 

**Alone Time **

  
  
  
A small asteroid was floating around space, being bare except for one small hut that stood in its center. Inside the hut was a messy workshop, consisting equally of expensive-looking lab equipment and motivational posters as well as a weight-training bench.  
  
A green portal opened in the empty space of the hut and through it emerged two figures.  
  
"Phew, that was a close one." A Rick, who wore a red baseball cap said. "But a super rad prison break! Whoo!! Ain'tcha glad that I even got us our clothes back, Farty?"  
  
His companion, who was in two words a Skunk Morty, answered in his squeaky pubescent voice, "I'm just glad that we're out of that jail. I thought for sure that we were gonna lose our penises…and our eyes, too, Dick."  
  
"Yeah and that would have been all thanks to that fucked up Rick C-137!" Dick seethed.  
  
"Are we going back to that dimension to get revenge on him?"  
  
"Nah, he's not worth the trouble. I don't really feel like messing with that fucked up, psychopathic Rick right now." The elder grumbled. "Pity though. I liked the family that we had."  
  
"Yeah, they were really nice…" Farty agreed and thought back to that kind Beth.  
  
Out of all the beautiful memories that he had gathered in the few weeks that they had spent in that dimension, the one of his human mom hugging him and declaring that she loved her "fuzzy son" was the one that stuck out the most. Skunk Beth, his actual mother, had never said something like that and even hugs were something that she gave out rarely.  
Also, the pancakes that Human Beth made were super delicious!  
  
Dick noticed his little companion's sullen expression and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, Farty! At least look at the bright side of it. Now that we're on our own again, they can't possibly give us shit for fucking with each other."  
  
"Well, Dick. You didn't make it a secret and had told them more than once that we do that and I had the impression that they didn't really mind."  
  
"Huh?" Dick thought back and realized that he really had been anything but subtle about the shared intimacy of their relationship. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If Beth would have ever walked in on us fucking, she'd probably only complained to clean up after ourselves and tell us to not do in the parlor 'cause she doesn't want stains on the couch…"  
  
It was really a shame! How good were the chances that they'd find another unoccupied dimension with such a nice family again who would accept them with open arms like that.  
  
  
"Ah, well. I'm gonna go pump some iron now. You'd think they had at least a bench in that stupid prison, right? I mean they have those in every goddamn earth slammer after all." With those words, Dick stripped out of his grey sleeveless hoody and his black t-shirt with pickle print on the front.  
  
Farty only watched as the other laid down on the flat bench and began to lift the heavy barbell. It was actually a fascinating sight to see him stem that weight with such ease.  
Of course, the skunk knew that his Rick had some artificial enhancements that helped him, yet it still was weird since Dick's body was so slim and his muscles could barely be seen.  
  
His former Rick had actually never weightlifted or done some other sort of workout even though Farty knew that his grandpa had been pretty strong, too.  
However, after spending some time with Dick, he knew that the other had to keep his muscles fit in order to wield his mechanical arms – his best defense and offense weapon.  
Dick had explained to him that he wasn't willing to reduce the weight of the tentacle-like appendages and sacrifice their durability for it, so he opted to strengthen the muscles in his upper body instead, so he could keep using them.  
  
  
Farty continued openly ogling the older man, taking in every small detail.  
The way Dick's muscles flexed with each movement. The pearls of sweat that formed on his skin and slipped down the crevices of his body.  
It was a mesmerizing sight no matter how often he would see it.  
  
After Dick was done with his session, he placed the bar back on the rack and sat up. Of course, he had been aware that his little furry Morty had watched him the entire time. Aside from that, the boy sported a very obvious bulge inside his yellow pants. Dick smirk lewdly at the sight of it.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Farty? C'mere." He waved him over.  
  
Farty followed the order and let himself be pulled into Dick's lap.  
Instantly the older man's hands settled on his hips and unprompted the furry boy leaned forward to meet his lover's lips.  
Mouths opened and their tongues entangles with each other and Farty couldn't help but moan into the kiss – Dick was just such a skilled kisser.  
  
While they were still orally engaged, Dick's hands wandered over the furry boy's back, moving lower, over his buttocks to give those lushious roundings a firm squeeze, which made the skunk boy squeak. He then wandered to the front, gliding underneath the blue shirt and trailing up towards the first of three pairs of nipples.  
  
Despite his animalistic origins, Farty's fur wasn't all that long or thick with the exception of his tail, ears, cheeks and some other (more intimate) parts of his body. It was more like a coat of soft fuzz and Dick always loved feeling it against his skin.  
  
The furry broke their kiss with a small cry as Dick twisted his nips. This short moment was all that Dick needed to rid the boy of his shirt.  
After he had pulled it off and threw the clothing somewhere in the room without further concern, he buried his face in Farty's fuzzy neck and nuzzled against it.  
  
"I love my furry grandson." He murmured cheekily and the boy wasn't sure if Dick really meant that or if he was just being a dick.  
  
He couldn't think about that for long because his older lover was sucking on one of his teats now while his hands were also back to tease a different pair than before. Technically Dick could play with him like that for hours – he even did it once, which drove Farty almost insane with the constant pleasure and denial for release.  
  
"Hmm, Dick… Ple-please…no more teasiiing!" The boy begged and ended on a squeal as his surrogate grandfather suddenly bit into his hardened nip.  
  
Dick chuckled. He just loved teasing his replacement Morty – heck, he loved teasing Mortys in general. It was just always so much fun to do and he didn't care if he was being labeled a sadist by the teens for it. Every Rick was a sadist even if only in part anyway, so what was there to deny?  
  
As he continued to look over his grandson's heaving chest, his nimble fingers flicking the hardened little pebbles, he briefly entertained himself with the idea to put six nipple clamps on the boy – not the first time that he would have done it. His mind even went a little further and was thinking about connecting wires to the clamps that he would then attach to a battery to stimulate the boy's body with small electrical shocks.  
  
Dick licked his lips. That was actually a very delightful thought and something that they hadn't tried yet.  
Now he really itched to see his little Farty twitching under him. Such a bummer that he would need to prepare the equipment first and couldn't really be bothered with that at the moment.  
Looks like he would have to do with some alternatives then.  
  
"Hey! Want me to get out the toys?" Dick wiggled with his eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"Nooo…" Farty moaned in protest. "I said no more teasing, Diiiick."  
  
"Oh c'mon, baby. You love it when I use the toys on you." The elder used his most seductive voice, knowing that the boy wasn't able to resist it.  
  
"O-okay…but only for a little bit…" The Skunk Morty gave in. "I-I really just want you inside me already."  
  
Dick slipped the boy off his lap to sit on the bench while he got up and went over to one of his shelves, grabbing one of the boxes. "Don't worry. You'll have something nice inside you soon enough."  
  
With a broad grin, he began to look through the contents of the simple carton, silently planning what he could use best to sweetly torture his grandson.  
Farty only fiddled with his fingers as he watched nervously.  
  
Without looking up from what he was doing, Dick began to instruct him. "Don't just sit there, Farty. Off with your pants."  
  
After all, the boy had been so effing eager, so might as well speed things up a little.  
  
Without protest, Farty got up and pulled down the last garment that he wore. His unsheathed cock was bobbing slightly with every movement, the flesh already fully erect and hardened.  
  
Dick meanwhile was done with his selection and returned back to his bench, sitting in a squat on it again. The furry boy gulped as he spotted the items that his lover brought along with him.  
  
"Don't act like that, Farty. I know that this used to be your favorite." The elder looked almost devilishly at his grandson and then patted the free spot in front of him. "Move your cute little ass back here."  
  
With a shuddering breath, Farty obediently followed the order, wondering how the other was planning to "play" with him when they would sit on the bench like that, only to be pulled into Dick's lap once more, the scientist's hands resting on his buns and giving them another squeeze. This wasn't exactly the most stable position, but the boy figured that they technically could fuck like this even if balancing would be a little hard.  
  
His gaze that had been briefly focused on Dick’s hands on his behind went to his lover's face again, who looked absolutely delighted right now – and they hadn't even started yet. It should actually frighten Farty, but his traitorous member was twitching in excitement instead.  
  
"Want me to prep you first?" Dick's hands spread his cheeks apart and a lone finger slipped over his taint, teasingly stroking his entrance.  
  
Farty's body shuddered in reaction and he leaned forward clinging to his grandfather. "Just put it in! Please!"  
  
"Heh! Always so eager aren't you, Farty? Always such a ho-thirsty little bitch." Dick nipped briefly on the boy's round furry ear before putting a little distance between them.  
  
He picked up the items that he had discarded on the bench behind him just a little while ago and brought them between them. One was a small ring that he quickly and unceremoniously slipped over Farty's cock, much to the boy's dismay, but he didn't complain about it. Another one was a small tube of lube that he opened. And the last was a large red toy that had an interesting design.  
On the bulbous tip were many small bumps and the curved shaft was covered in slightly longer and bigger pimples.  
  
Farty gnawed on his lip and whined lowly in the back of his throat as he watched how Dick took his sweet time pouring the lube over the toy. Dick's grin broadened as he heard the desperate sound and he felt tempted to draw this out as much as possible to keep teasing the boy.  
However, he was being merciful today and stopped before the gel could start dripping down and possibly staining his shorts.  
  
Discarding the tube once more, he pulled his grandson closer again and moved the toy below the boy, placing the slicked-up and knobby tip right at his fluttering entrance. Not bothering asking again if Farty wanted this or not, he made sure to push it in slowly, letting the furry feel every bump.  
  
"Aaah! Oh gosh~" The Skunk Morty practically wailed.  
  
A gasp briefly interrupted his drawn out moan as the head slipped in and he clung even tighter to his grandpa. His toes curled as the intruder went deeper and he felt the knobs scrape against his sensitive walls.  
  
Dick made sure to also let the toy drag over Farty's prostrate, enjoying the keens and other sounds while he nuzzled into the boy's fuzzy neck again.  
  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the phallic object finally settled into the furry's anal cavity, Farty's little hole having swallowed it greedily. There wasn't much time for a breather though as Dick reached for the small remote that was attached via wire to the base of the sex toy and he twisted one of the two dials.  
Immediately the dildo began to vibrate, but that wasn't all. Manipulating the other dial caused the vibrator to move in a circular motion, massaging Farty's insides.  
  
"Ahh! Aaah! Dick!!" The boy hugged his lover as tightly as was physically possible as he called out to him.  
  
This toy was without question his favorite still.  
  
For as much as Dick loved listening to those sweet sounds, he wanted a little attention himself now.  
  
He easily fought his way out of the skunk boy's death grip and shoved him off his lap, ignoring the protesting whining. "C'mon now, Farty. Be a good boy for grandpa."  
  
With less reluctance, the furry got on his knees, knowing by now what was expected of him. He pulled his boss' red shorts down far enough until Dick's cock sprang free from its confines, slapping against the older man's stomach.  
Instantly he began to lap and mouth at the impressive girth while at the same time rutting backwards into nothingness while he was still stimulated.  
  
"That's a good boy." Dick praised and slightly upped the intensity of the vibrations as he still held onto the remote.  
  
In a weird way, it was as if he had his Skunk Morty on a leash right now. However, this way felt far more efficient that an actual leather collar and fitting leash – even though those were admittedly some nice-looking accessories.  
  
Farty, after having thoroughly slicked up his grandpa's cock with his spit, now began to engulf the hot and hard flesh in his mouth, being careful of his small but pointy canines. Since he still couldn't hold back his whimpers, – while also still thrusting his ass backwards – his oral cavity hummed just like the rotating vibrator inside him.  
  
"Oh, yeah! You just looooove sticking my flappy thing in your mouth! Don't you, Farty?"  
  
The little bit of coherence that was still left inside the boy, made him mumble something around Dick's flesh that the older naturally didn't catch. "What was that?"  
  
Farty just groaned as if to say to forget it.  
Not that it mattered anyways whether the replacement Morty commented that Dick's "thing" wasn't really flappy at the moment or not – it was far from it, actually.  
  
While he was on his knees and enduring the sweet torturous pleasure while also slurping and sucking on his grandfather's cock, he thought briefly back to how this part of their relationship had actually started.  
  
_"Hey, wanna do something fun, Farty? I just know that you_ _'ll love it!_ _" Dick had said out of the blue._  
  
_The seemingly innocent suggestion had quickly led the boy into a similar position to the one that he was in now, – on his knees and literally worshiping the human god – but he hadn't been able to deny his grandpa anything.  
After all, as he saw it, being a Morty was nothing more than just being a slightly glorified henchman for Ricks and as such Dick – being also a Rick – was his boss and he had to follow his orders with little to no complaint.  
  
However, the relationship that had developed between them went further than just that. While Farty was following Dick obediently, assisting him – whether with science or in battle – and being prepared to give his life for the man, Dick was also always protecting him, never abandoning him and when he wasn't busy teasing the boy even showering him with love and affection.  
  
Dick was certainly a very different Rick, far off from being like the grandfather that Farty had known, namely Skunk Rick.  
It was probably because of that difference that he rather saw the scientist as his boss than as someone that he was technically related to. And probably also why he enjoyed doing this with Dick so much…_  
  
He was roughly ripped out of his thoughts as Dick pulled on his hair, forcing him to let the pulsing member glide out of his mouth and look up at the other.  
His older lover gently stroked through his brown curls now as if to apologize for the previously rough action.  
  
"That's enough now, baby. Even though I know you would love to drink my cum, I wanna creampie that sweet ass of yours." He said huskily while narrowing his eyes at the pink tongue that was lolling out between the panting furry boy's lips now. "You wanna keep the toy inside while I fuck you at the same time?"  
  
The dazed teen's eyes widened at the suggestion.  
While his stomach lurched in excitement at the idea, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. The toy that was currently buried in his rump was already pretty big and long and moving inside him like a restless beast. Thinking about having Dick's monster of a cock sliding in alongside it was surely going to break him.  
No, he wasn't ready for something like that.  
  
A little scared that he was going to disappoint his lover with the answer, he reluctantly shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Dick, but I don't think I can handle that."  
  
"Nah, it's fine." Dick replied nonchalantly. "Might'a have been too tight a fit anyways."  
  
With that he hoisted the little skunk boy up into his arms - who squeaked from the sudden action – before also standing up in one fluid motion. His body was well-trained enough that this was an easy task for him and he switched the controls off, then gently removed the toy from the boy's twitching hole and flung it carelessly in a random corner – probably the same one where he had thrown Farty's dark-blue shirt before.  
After finishing with that, Dick repositioned Farty in midair only to manipulate his body into kneeling on the ground with his upper body leaning on the bench now as support.  
  
Hungrily he eyed the slightly gaping and wet, pink hole, not being able to hold himself back from wanting to have that nice familiar tightness wrapped around him again even if teasing the boy some more would have been so much fun.  
So, he kneeled behind the skunk boy and without bothering to remove his pants completely and just leaving them hanging low as they were, he positioned himself and quickly thrusted inside without giving another warning.  
  
Farty screeched as his partner's cock slid inside him, fitting like a key in its proper lock. Grasping at the bench on which he was half laying on now, the boy was thankful for the slight pause that Dick gave him, feeling far too stimulated even if he had had something inside him just mere moments ago.  
  
"Hmm…Feels right at home inside you, baby…" Dick mumbled huskily.  
  
The teen moaned lowly in agreement, having also missed the familiar feeling of being one with his lover. No matter how much he loved his favorite toy, nothing will ever beat this.  
  
Dick reached around Farty's bushy tail to stroke down his back, enjoying the feel of the short fur against the pads of his fingers and palm. Then he took a hold of the boy's hips and slowly withdrew from the searing heat.  
He growled softly as the silky walls clung to his retreating length as if trying to suck him inside again, dragging on his sensitive skin.  
  
After pulling out till only the head was still buried inside the fluttering hole, he quickly rutted back inside again.  
He repeated the actions, slowly backing out to hurriedly slide back in again, making sure that he was stimulating the boy's prostrate with every movement.  
  
This pace was driving Farty slowly crazy, his drooling cock pulsing pathetically in its prison and each exhale of breath escaped him as a loud moan.  
He screamed out though as suddenly one of Dick's hand abandoned its position on his hip and grasped his tail.  
  
The scientist stroked over the long hairs of the black and white colored tail, appreciating the softness that was thanks to Farty's meticulous grooming. While he may not look like it, the boy was dedicated to caring for his fur, washing and brushing it regularly.  
Abandoning the gentle petting, Dick wrapped his hand around its base, taking a firmer grasp on the appendage as he continued to fuck into the furry boy with an almost brutal pace.  
  
Teasingly, he rubbed with his thumb through the fur and the soft skin underneath it and delighted in the sounds that he could wring out of his little lover with such a simple gesture. Of course, the elder knew that this was a super sensitive spot for the furry and stroking Farty's tail was as effective as pumping his cock, if not even more.  
Dick was convinced that he could make the boy cum from only touching him right here and nowhere else.  
  
So, he continued to tease the tail of his lover, gliding with his hand up and down like he normally would on a different part of his body.  
  
Farty clawed hard enough into the bench that he was ripping through the leather. Shocks of electricity coursed through his body and he felt so hot that he believed that he was going to burn alive.  
He could feel something building up inside him, concentrating in his lower body and it wasn't solely his quickly approaching orgasm.  
The sensations that flooded through his body were so overwhelming that they began to feel painful, being so overstimulated and still unable to release thanks to the cock ring.  
  
"Dick…hahhn oh gosh! Please, Dick! I…ahh…I need…haa~" he tried to beg between his incessant moaning.  
  
No matter how much he loved to tease his lover, with his own end coming nearer Dick decided to play nice today. After all, they had a really shitty day with having to escape from that stupid penis and eyeball jail.  
So, the hand that wasn't still stimulating the boy's tail went now underneath his grandson's and took a hold of the cock ring, slowing easing it over the pulsing, almost purple-colored member.  
  
Wanting to help finish Farty off, he began to pump the now freed flesh, but it was unnecessary as the furry screamed out and his cock emptied itself in quick spurts as soon as the ring was off.  
  
Losing control of his muscles in the throes of his climax, Farty accidentally released more than just his potent seed. A sound similar to a fart could be heard echoing through the room as he excreted his gaseous spray.  
He was past being embarrassed about it happening by now though.  
  
The first time that he did this, he had been so ashamed of himself and apologized meekly to Dick afterwards. However, his lover had just waved him off, not being bothered by the funk at all.  
  
In the beginning, Farty had thought that Dick probably never complained about his stink because he had quickly adapted to the horrible smell, which was usually meant as a weapon to scare off or disorient their enemies.  
However, the unbelievable truth was that Dick actually loved his stench. It was probably just a weird kink, but it certainly made Farty feel less bad when he used it while Dick was also around…or when he just "farted" accidentally as happened every so often.  
  
The fact that his surrogate grandfather really _did_ get off on the malodor became obvious by his current reaction to it.  
  
  
"Fuck, yeah! That's it, baby! You know how much I love your delicious smell!" Dick groaned and deeply inhaled the stinky cloud that was quickly filling up the entire room.  
  
He began to lose his rhythm as the horrid scent triggered his own orgasm and with a few last sloppy thrusts and a long hiss, he also released, filling the furry boy's hole up with his jizz. "Yesss!"  
  
Farty yelped as he was suddenly pulled back. Still caught in the haze of the afterglow Dick had hugged the boy to his body, nuzzling into his neck again.  
  
"I love my naughty little skunk boy." He mumbled.  
  
One of his fingers trailed underneath Farty's chin and began to ruffle the short fur there, making the furry teen purr in delight and hold onto the arms that embraced him strongly but also gently. It was another one of his sensitive spots.  
  
This was the part that he loved the most about their intimate encounters. When Dick was getting all cuddly – even more than normal – and would begin to whisper sweet words into his ears, making Farty actually feel loved.  
  
The teen reached back with his arms, wrapping them around his lover's neck and pressing his back further into Dick's naked and sweaty chest. "I love my gross human scientist, too."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>  I also made a fanart contribution to these two (warning: nsfw!) [here](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/post/180378433521/more-all-characters-depicted-are-fictional-and). I hope to spread the love so more people will ship them. I can't be the only one. Right? Right?!


End file.
